Heart of a Hero
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander Harris of BTVS Fame is chosen to save the Universe, by becoming a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Hero

By Freddyfrmelmst

Disclaimer: I Don't Own BTVS, The MCU, DC or Marvel Comics. Or any other fandom seen here. This is written for fun not profit, a List every crossover Character will be listed every second Chapter.

Xander's eye cleared and Willow's Teleportation Spell dissipated. And instead of Watcher Central London he found himself looking at Chuck from Supernatural and Uatu the Watcher from Marvel Comics.

"This doesn't bode well." Xander groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Chuck gave him a sad smile.

"Oh how right you are Alexander."

Xander just smiled. "Got to admit I always thought that when I finally met God you would be in the Shape of George Burns."

Chuck laughed.

"An Oldie but a Goodie."

Xander looked up at Uatu and then back at Chuck.

"So what happened and what has to be done to fix it?"

Chuck looked over to Uatu. Uatu nodded and an image of Andrew Wells' room at Watcher Central appeared.

"Your friend Mr. Wells has recently discovered that he was dying, He has an inoperable Brain Tumor. He believed he was had not made up for his early actions as a "Super Villain" under the direction of Mr. Warren Meers. To that end he decided to use his Death to make the World a better place for the Slayers he had been serving since Sunnydale." Uatu explained.

"Oh God Andrew you IDIOT. Xander growled. "No one believed that you owe anyone anything from back then. You paid that debt in full a hundred times over by helping us save people and the world with your research." Xander vented as he looked at the image of Andrew preparing a spell.

"You all told him that Xander but he never believed it because he believed that his Bad out weighted the Good because he never got into the fight after Sunnydale. He was just a Researcher. He would pass along information but you, The Scoobies and the Baby Slayers were the ones that took all the risks while he was safe and sound in his posh apartment in Headquarters looking through old books." Chuck explained.

"Oh Andrew." Xander whispered.

"He used a spell much like the Halloween Spell from Sunnydale but rather then turn him into the Character he dressed as it would instead give him the Powers of Said Character or of said item for 24 Hours."

"Item?" Xander looked over the image and gasped as he saw the Costume laid out on Andrews's bed along with a rather large book."

"He is dressing as the fucking Beyonder? Is he nuts?"

"Sadly his brain was being affect by the tumor at this point." Uatu interjected.

"What's the book from?" Xander asked.

"It's a replica of the DC Comics Book of Destiny. Andrew Hacked the Warner Bros. Studios Server and copied all the Scripts for the CW Superhero shows in production and the yearly crossover featured it pretty heavily." Chuck explained.

"What the hell did he do?" Xander asked as he watched Andrew dress activate the Spell then pick up the book and white light poured out of the book then nothing the image turn pure white and was gone.

Chuck let out a breath then spoke. "Andrew threw your universe the MCU, DC Comics and a bunch of movies and TV shows into a blender and hit frappe and then poured it out into a new Universe. And he also doomed this Universe because of it. "

Xander turned to Chuck.

"What do you mean he doomed this universe?"

"As you know there is a Multi-verse out there, and each Universe is different up they are all linked by let's call it the Creator or God or to steal the Marvel term the One Above All. God created the Multi-verse and left a piece or an Aspect of himself in each Universe. We Anchor our particular Universe to the Multi-verse. But if an Aspect dies so does the Universe they are connected too, With me so far?" Chuck asked.

Xander nodded yes.

"I'm this reality's Aspect of God. When Andrew used the Beyonder's Power and the Book of Destiny to remake the Universe he basically stole 99 Percent of my Powers and sealed them into the Infinity Stones. This had the side effect of making me mostly human. And since we are now standing in a version of the MCU…."

"Thanos is now real and has the Stones." Xander answered. Having just seen Infinity War 2 Days ago.

"Oh it's worse than that. In every Future we looked into I'm one of the Unlucky Fifty Percent that goes bye bye. And when I die so does the Universe."

"So you need me to send the Slayers to Wakanda to stop the Snap then?" Xander asked worried how many Slayers would die to save the Universe.

Chuck sadly shook his head.

"There are no Slayers to send Xander. When Andrew reworked the Universe everything was changed. The Universe you we in a half hour ago is gone. The only reason you even remember it is because you were Mid-Teleport when it happened and for that brief instant you didn't exist in this Universe so you weren't rewritten."

Xander stagger back from the Watcher and Chuck.

"Then why the hell are you telling me this you can't expect me alone to turn the tide against Thanos?"

"Yes and no Xander. You see because you were spared being rewritten you have knowledge and memories of things that have yet to happen and with a little work from Uatu and myself we can send you back and merge this version of you with your younger counterpart and you will be able to bolster the Universe's defenders and prevent the snap from happening and even save the lives of the friends you lost. They all exist in this Universe just in different forms. Those closest to you will even remember their previous lives with you if they get to know you well enough, you will get your family back Xander."

Chuck promised him.

"So Joyce, Jesse, Jenny, Cordy, Tara, Kendra even Anya they would all get to live here?" Xander asked daring to hope that the answer would be yes.

Chuck nodded.

"So what do we do?"

"In this reality you are Xander Harris Son of Anthony and Jessica Harris and a Member of the Flying Harris Family of Haley's Circus. The Adopted Son of Bruce Wayne and Robin the Boy Wonder. However the Justice League was destroyed preventing Darksied from coming. You were the Sole Survivor of the League. You used the Helm of Fate under the Direction of Nabu to make the World Forget how close the world came to being destroyed by Apokolips. You've been wondering the Earth under the name John Constantine ever since. Since my powers are almost Nil, Uatu and I will use our combined powers to merge with your younger a few months after the destruction of the League while you are at you weakest Mentally, Emotionally and Physically. We will arrange for you to be found and taken to Ancient One. She will help you heal and get you back into Fighting Form and from there you sadly will be on your own. It would be up to you to get things to the point that when he comes Thanos never completes the Infinity Gauntlet. Xander please understand that this a Hail Mary play, you are the Universe's only hope."

"So No Pressure huh Chuck?" Xander laughed.

"It is a bit much to lay on you Xander but I have no choice."

"Ok how with this work how will I remember what I need to when the Merge happens?"

Chuck glanced at Uatu.

"We are basically pulling and Alien Abduction with your younger self while we have him with will be injecting him with a CVI a Cyber-Viral Implant I borrowed from a Universe Gene Rodenberry wrote about under the title Earth Final Conflict. It will seriously upgrade you mental abilities and your memory. It will be untraceable to everyone and everything save Captain Marvel. She will sense it. What you do with that is up to you."

"So how far back in time am I going?"

Chuck wince a bit. "You're are going to be 16 Years old."

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Sorry kid it's when you were at your weakest. You will have to pick the pieces up from there and build everything up again."

"When do I go back?" Xander asked.

"As soon as this Conversation is done kid. Thanos is on his way right now and we got to get you back before the Snap."

"Alrighty then. Let's do this thing." Xander stated.

Chuck nodded and Uatu waved his hand and the Room around the world whited out for Xander.

...

Xander's head felt like someone had used it for batting practice.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living Mr. Harris or do you prefer Mr. Constantine?"

Xander's eyes fluttered open and there smiling above him was the Ancient One.

"Just call me Xander." He groaned as he sat up.

"That was quite a power Artifact you had in your bag."

"Yeah and he nags more than any person you ever met."

The smile faded from her face.

"He?"

"Nabu. The Helm is a conduit for him. He had be use his powers to erase the memories of Apokolips Invasion from the Memories of Everyone on earth after the League fell stopping it. I was all that was left and he had me make the World forget about everything then he nagged me to go and try and find this magical place so he could find the next person meant to be Doctor Fate. Since I lost damn near everything I figured maybe this quest would help me find some direction." Xander answered.

Hopefully she will buy this Xander thought.

The Ancient One nodded.

"Perhaps Nabu was guiding you here so you could heal and find your purpose again" She commented.

"Perhaps." Xander grunted as he laid back down his strength draining from him.

"Rest Alexander we will speak again when you are more rested."

It took another full day of sleep before Xander rose from his bed.

He left his room to find a Trio of Sorcerers waiting for him.

"So he finally rises." Came the calm yet slightly smug voice of Master Kaecilius.

Xander just gave him the bird as he rubbed his face as he struggled to fully wake up.

Mordo chuckled. "The young man has spirit he will do well here."

Kaecilius smiled. "Indeed Master Mordo so many of those who come it are so submissive to the Masters, We sometimes forget we are human and just as capable of making mistakes, like anyone else."

Xander finally completely awake looked to Ancient One.

"Where do we start?"

The Combined smiles of the faces of the Ancient One, Master Mordo and Master Kaecilius were not encouraging in the least.

Six Months had passed since Xander had been transported here by Chuck and Uatu. In that time Xander had taken everything that the Masters of Kamar-Taj would dish out.

He read every book, listened at every lesson, passed every test. He was the star pupil and yet the Masters all had carried a sadness about him because they knew his time with them was rapidly coming to an end. While he carried himself as if he was truly born of the Mystic Arts they could see what the Ancient had told them when he arrived.

"He will excel as if he was to be the One to replace me as the Sorcerer Supreme. But that will never be his path. The Mystic Arts will be a useful and power tool to him, but it will only be one of many. His future is linked to our Order but he will never truly be one of our Order. He will carry the title of Master of the Mystic Arts but he will be so much more than that title could ever mean."

One the Day it came time for him to find his Relic two Relics chose him.

The Ancient One herself as she saw two artifacts from the Sanctum come to him.

The Cloak of the Bat. A Cloak that once belonged to a Shaman that had instructed Bruce when was Journeying around the World training to become the Batman. The Shaman made this relic to connect with the Bat Totem. Xander worn it proudly as its connection to his mentor made he feel like Bruce and the League were watching down on him.

The Second Relic was the Amulet of Agamotto a Relic that was second in power only to the Eye of Agamotto itself.

The Masters of Kamar-Taj all were pleased that such a powerful Relic was in the hands of a Master who would use it in the right way. But they are also saddened that Xander would not be there to be a Master of their Order.

Xander floated in his room as he tried to decide on how he was going to re-enter his life since his time away and how he was going to explain everything to media. He needed an air tight alibi and now he needed to work the problem. Setting his feet down on the floor.

"Time for a little Magic." Smirked Xander as he opened a Sling Ring Portal.

…..

"Xander Harris the Adopted Son of Bruce Wayne and Heir of the Wayne Family Fortune has reappeared after almost a year long absence from the Public Eye. And we have him live via Satellite Hook Up from the Base of Mt. Everest." Jack Ryder Announced to the World.

"Good Evening Mr. Ryder." Xander gave a small smile.

"Mr. Harris let me get right down to it. Where have you been?"

"I was fulfilling a promise that was made to my family."

Xander held up a Photo of Himself Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan clowning for the camera. "Before the Disaster happen. While we were celebrating Martha Kent's Re-Election to the Senate Oliver Queen came up with an Idea that we should as a group do something, as he put it freaking Epic together as a group. He wanted our little group of family and friends to do something so amazing that it would take life time to top it."

Jack chuckled. "Sounds like Mr. Queen was celebrating a little hard then the rest of you."

Xander smiled." Oliver was jazzed as well as his wife Chloe informed him she was pregnant that night as well. SO as you can guess he was feeling quite high."

Ryder nodded.

"Well after that Lois commented that Martha had just been Re-Elected and He found out he was going to be a father. We would have to Climb Mt. Everest and get Martha into the White House to get any higher than this."

"Sounds about right." Smiled Ryder.

"Bruce leapt at the idea and said why not as a group we will train for a few years and when I graduate High School before I head to College it would be our great Adventure we would climb Everest and leave a picture there. A picture we took that night."

"The Picture you are holding?" Jack asked.

Xander nodded. "This a copy of it the Original Picture is now sitting in a sealed frame on the Top of Mt. Everest. It was my tribute to the family of friends that took me in after I lost my birth family. I took them to one place we all agreed to go one day."

"You mean you climbed the highest Mountain in the World to Honor your friends?"

"To Honor my Family Jack."

"Wow Mr. Harris I can't believe that you went to such lengths."

"I was lost after I lost my family Mr. Ryder then Bruce came along and he was like me someone who lost his family too, he helped me see that my life wasn't over and that I still had a lot to do. Then the others came and I found a home with them that I could never have imagined. When I lost them I knew I was going to have to carry on for them. But before I could, one last Adventure for us all."

Ryder actually had to stop to wipe a tear from his eye before he could speak.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ryder asked his voice cracking slightly.

"Well first I plan to finish my Schooling and then I will be taking a position at Wayne Enterprises under Chairman of the Board Lucius Fox and I plan on continuing the good works of both the Wayne Foundation and Wayne Enterprises."

"So you will be returning to Gotham City soon?"

Xander gave him a mysterious smile.

"Soon. There are a few places I am going to stop along the way. I've made some good friends over the last year and there are a few old friends I need to connect with before I come back to Gotham but please believe me when I say. I'll be coming home soon."

"Thank you for your Time tonight Mr. Harris and I hope we see you back in Gotham soon."

The Light on the Camera shut off and Xander saw he was clear and with a few taps of the Bat computer's keys the image of the Everest Basecamp vanished and the Batcave appeared behind him on the Screen.

Xander closed his eyes and let himself fall into his memories. He was going to need a team and he was going to need one sooner rather than later.

He needed a partner first to help him. Someone to watch his back when he got into a fight and right now there were 2 people that were in situations that could use some rectifying. Jessica Jones and Grant Ward both had potential he needed one of them first so he didn't hone in exclusively on his former friends he needed someone to help keep him on Mission. Reaching into his pocket Xander pulled out a coin and flipped it into the air. Catching it in his hand he looked down and smiled.

First stop Wyoming.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of a Hero part 2

Grant Ward fumbled to load his rifle as he felt someone coming closer but for the life of him he couldn't see anyone. Was Garrett finally back? Or was it someone else?

His eyes darted to Buddy who was just as agitated, then back to tree line trying to see where this visitor was.

"Come on where are you?" Grant whispered.

"Standing right behind you." Answered a cheerful voice.

Grant moved to turn to face the intruder only to find himself flat on his back looking up at the Smiling face of one Xander Harris.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grant asked as he watch Xander disassemble his rifle.

"I'm the guy who is trying to get you off the runaway train to Hell Grant." Xander told him as he offered his hand to Grant to help him to his feet.

"Train to Hell?" Grant asked as he accepted the hand up.

Xander took a step back so Grant could have some personal space.

"Garrett is not what you think he is Grant. He has plans for you that don't include things like happiness safety or even free will. He wants to mold you into a slave to further his plans and it would lead to your painful death and having your corpse raped and used as a puppet by an evil alien."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Grant asked him.

Xander just smirked. He thrust he hand out and let loose with a spell transferring his memories of what happened to Grant into his mind at high speed.

Grant dropped to the ground like a puppet that had had his strings cut. And the only sound that could be heard in the forest was Buddy barking and Grant throwing up.

Xander sat down and leaned against a tree he could see this was going to take a few minutes for Grant to compose himself.

"What the hell was that?" Grant managed to get out as he finally got his stomach under control.

"That Grant was a glimpse of what your future would be if you continue now this road with Garrett."

Grant wiped his mouth as he sat up against a tree.

"So what do you want from me?"

Xander reached into his backpack and tossed Grant a bottle of Pepsi. As pulled out another and took a drink.

"I want you to pick a different path one that leads to a better future. One that helps people instead of hurts them."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Grant asked as he took a long pull off the offered soda.

Xander smirked and reached into his bag again and tossed a file folder to Grant.

Grant flipped open the folder and a grin rapidly formed on his face as he had in his hand the evidence to prove his brother and parents were evil people and that they had done things to both him and his brother Tommy.

"This is proof of what they did to me."

Xander nodded. "That's yours to do with whatever you decide to do."

Grant gave him a look.

"Nobody does something for nothing. The World doesn't work like that."

Xander laughed. "Then change the world,"

"Change the world huh, that simple?" Grant asked a little annoyed.

"No it's not simple in the least Grant it will be the hardest thing you have ever done. That's what I'm asking you to do. I want you to help change the world for the better. To be become a symbol of hope, to give people like your brother hope that there are people out there making the world better. Someone fighting for the people that can't fight for themselves. I'm asking for your help to make sure that the good people of this world like Tommy don't have to fear the world. Instead people like your asshole brother Christian will start fearing it because he will see what the world will do to him for hurting people like you and Tommy those who can't fight back.

"How? How would we do that?"

Xander's smile took on a slightly evil bend.

"By putting the fear in those that deserve it."

Grant couldn't help himself as he let out a laugh.

"And how would we go about that?"

"Well if you agree to help me, first we would get you some real training in more than just survival, then I will show you by letting the world see your brother and your parents for what they really are."

"As Long as I can keep Buddy with me I'm in."

"Well then Mr. Ward welcome to your new world." Xander smiled as he stuck out his hand to shake.

Grant smiled and shook his hand.

….

Grant let out a low whistle as he looked around the Batcave.

"It's one hell of a set up I will give you that." Grant told Xander as looked at the Gadgets and trophies on display around the cave.

"What can I say Bruce was a collector." Xander smiled

Grant chuckled.

"So how are we going to stick it to my family?" Grant asked.

"Tomorrow we are going to we are to deep dive everything their finances, Web Histories, Business Dealing, Medical Records every detail of their lives we are going to know then we are going to pick them apart and when they are at their lowest point we will expose them for what they are then let the World see them for what they truly are."

Grant looked impressed.

"I was originally just going to kill them at some point but that sounds so much better."

"Death is quick Jail isn't as you well know." Xander offered.

Buddy barked as if he was agreeing with Xander.

"Guess Buddy agrees with you." Smirked Grant.

….

Grant Ward had never worked so hard in his life. The last 4 months he and Xander trained in the most intensive ways he could've imagined. But that wasn't what made Grant pensive it was Xander's insistence that they take breaks relaxed and even went out and had fun along with the Training. Not that he minded that part, Xander had even hooked him up with this Model after he took him to a club under the guise of Training. The next morning Xander had even explained the point of the training. To put the woman at ease to be able to infiltrate her place. Grant realized that after her exhausted her out in bed. Something she could thank his endurance training for, he had complete run of her apartment he had slipped out of bed to use the bathroom and raid the fridge be he could've done so much more. Xander was like Mr. Miyagi he dressed up his training as normal activities outside of their normal training and to be honest he respected it and hated it.

Grant's musing were cut short as Buddy barked letting him know Xander was there.

"So X what's on the slate for tonight?" Grant asked.

"Tonight we raid an illegal fight club." Xander answered.

This was new thought Grant.

"And why are we doing that?"

"Because Grant this club is being funded by your brother Christian and we are going to destroy it and expose his part in it as part one of the plan to take down your family."

Grant smiled at the thought of what this would do to his family.

"But you are going to need something more tonight."

Xander walked over to the Cave's workshop area and showed Grant the suit he had been making for him.

"This is yours Grant."

Grant's smile became a full smirk as looked at his suit.

"This is going to be fun."

…

Hidden in the darkness of the rafters of the warehouse Grant looked down below at the scene below.

On the floor below there was what looked to be a DIY version of the WWE Steel Cage and inside was Grant assumed to be a shaved Ape being wailed on by Sasquatch in a Biker Vest.

"You know X. I'm almost temped to hold off on busting up this little shindig just so I can see who wins this fight."

The light chuckle came through loud and clear in Grant's ear piece.

"Why do you think Professional Wrestling is still going strong all this years later?"

"Fair point." Grant answered as he pulled a bow and a single Arrow from the pack on his back.

"Make some noise partner." He heard in his ear.

Grant smirked as notched a sonic arrow.

"Let's work."

The arrow flew straight into the middle of the fight as everyone grabbed for their ears as the sonic waves from the arrow head battered them.

Xander and Grant dropped from the rafters and it was on.

Grant swung the bow at the Sasquatch cracking him in the jaw as Xander drove down and swept the leg of the ape taking him down standing up and crossing his arms drawing in energy and flinging his arms open sending a wave of magic blowing the cage apart.

"This club is closed." Grant yelled as he drew another arrow and sending it into the Bar area outside the cage as it landed gas started pouring from the arrow head sending people running for the doors.

Grant couldn't help but smirk as he saw this.

"What the fuck? Do you know whose club this is?" asked a rather large man in a suit with a white on white shirt and tie. Looking like he just walked out of Central Casting of Goodfellas.

"Congressman Christian Ward owns this club and you two mutts have fucked with the wrong man's bottom line." He sneered as he pulled a gun.

Xander flicked his hand open and stream of magical energy wrapped around the man's throat like a rope. As he closed his hand the man was pulled rather forcefully over to the pair.

Xander looked down at the man pulled him up by his tie.

"You tell the Congressman that he has failed the people and its open season on all those out there that prey on the people like he does."

Xander made a circle with his free hand and then kicked the man backwards through the portal he opened sending the wise guy falling through it.

Grant chuckled as the man fell through.

"Come on let's see what we can find to burn away some of you brother's prestige."

Grant could only laugh as he thought where that guy ended up.

….

Trooper Barragan sat at the desk at State Trooper Headquarters and was enjoying a quiet night when all of a sudden there was a ring of what looked like fire above his desk and a man with a gun in his hand fell through the ring and landed right on his desk.

"Well that's not something you see every day." He muttered.

….

Xander let out a whistle as he tossed Grant a Camcorder.

"Check it out Grant."

Grant eyes went wide as it was video of his brother Christian engaging in very inappropriate acts with a girl that looked too young to drive.

"It seems your brother is into some bad things."

"And this tape is going to cause him a world of trouble."

"Yep."

"You know X I can see why you like doing this masked vigilante stuff now."

….

Back at stately Wayne Manor a freshly showered Grant sat on the Couch in front of the TV while Buddy had his head in his lap. Turning on the TV the Late News came on with an interview with Congressman Christian Ward. Grant's eyes narrow his hand clenched as if he had his bow in his hand. He was mad enough to spit when his brother's bullshit about taxes cuts were interrupted by the Video Monitors behind him and the Interviewer suddenly were filled with videos from the club of his brother in various and illegal sexual positions with different girls and not one of the looked old enough to up this late to watch this let alone be in those videos as the all started to play and the girls were all heard to moan Christian's name or Congressman.

Grant couldn't help himself he started laughing like a mad man as he brother screamed and lose his shit on national TV and start smashing the monitors with his chair. The Interviewer ran for cover as Christian Ward's Political Career and his freedom died fiery deaths on a nationwide stage.

"So partner how do you like my work?" Xander asked as he walked into the room.

Grant couldn't talk he could barely keep himself from laughing all he could do was smile and shoot Xander and enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Glad you like."

"Like is an understatement." Grant finally spoke.

"Good. Let's seen what we can dig up on the rest of your family now."

If Grant's grin had gotten any bigger it would've split his face.


End file.
